This patent application focuses on the operation and use of colocated transceivers using a multi-channel wireline physical media such as coaxial cable where the frequency separation between channels may be relatively small. The typical example would be the use of colocated transceivers designed for wireless networks, on a coaxial medium using a wireless channel allocation scheme where adjacent channel separation is small. This is not a well-explored technical area. The problems to be discussed are not well known as of the time of filing this and its parent patent application.
The problems of time division multiple access techniques on a multi channel wireline network with colocated transceivers with relatively little channel separation and transceivers favored by wireless network standards are not well known as of the time of filing this and its parent patent application. Operating the access points using these colocated transceivers has two problems in addition to the general communication problems discussed in the parent application, how to synchronize multiple access point transmissions and how to turn on or restart the access points.